El eslabón perdido- Reto, Desafio-
by Yako-Tsuki
Summary: es un Desafio Cross entre Naruto y Game Of Thrones, las ideas están adentro English ... Español (spanish)


_**INGLES**_

Hello greets Yako (do not tell me), as the title says it will be a Challenge, Challenge or whatever you say

the idea is to make a Naruto Crossover and Game of Thrones (Game of Thrones)

In this History will be the protagonist Naruto (kurama not come in this story), Naruto may have a partner like a harem, but Daenerys Targaryen or have to leave as a couple

**- Now let the rules, bases or recommendations -**

**- Naruto can get or already be in the world of game of thrones but not born in a family where the story unfolds (the how or why what you decide but are not ready to spend and think a decent idea)**

**- As I said before can decide if naruto has harem or not, but whether if you must be Daenerys Targaryen and your partner, if you want to put it other than tell me;)**

**- ATTITUDE Naruto is not the same as the picture is more serious, cold and smarter (depending on subject) he can have moments where I acted as his '' I '' canon**

**- Kurama (Kyuubi) must not appear as such, I mean the I somehow merged with naruto (although I Naurto is the one that dominates the body, Kurama alone will change a little attitude)**

**Naruto has great power, I mean much more than the fee may think how much has**

**- Naruto has no interest in political realms**

**- He does not like the arrogant attitude like having joffrey Baratheon**

**- Not necessarily appear as a mysterious figure, it can be an important person in the north friend of Stark and friend of the king, dependent as they want it**

**optional**

**Cersei Lannister can be a lover or partner Naruto depends on the time and taste**

**- Naruto can summon Toads**

**Naruto has the Rinnegan**

**-the lemons are optional (pls do not make a story charcoal)**

well now if they want to make, or want to contribute ideas to improve the challenge tell me for comments or MP

If you have any questions let me know when made by MP

if someone accepts the challenge it will comment around here = D so they know

and used the Google translator to write this

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ESPAÑOL<strong>_

Hola los saluda Yako (no me digas), como dice el titulo sera un Desafio, Reto o como quieran decirlo

la idea es hacer un Crossover de Naruto y Game of Thrones (juego de Tronos)

En esta Historia el Protagonista sera Naruto (kurama no saldrá en esta historia), naruto puede tener una pareja como un harem, PEEEROOO si o si Daenerys Targaryen tendrá que salir como pareja

**- ahora vamos con las reglas, bases o recomendaciones -**

**- Naruto puede llegar o ya estar en el mundo de game of thrones pero no nace en alguna familia cuando se desarrolla la historia (el como o porque decidanlo ustedes pero no se pasen de listos y piensen una idea decente) **

**- como dije antes pueden decidir si naruto tiene harem o no, pero si o si tiene que estar Daenerys Targaryen como su pareja, si quieren poner a otra que no sea ella díganmelo ;)**

**- LA ACTITUD de naruto no es la misma que el anime, es mas serio, frio y mas inteligente (depende el tema) el puede tener momentos en que actué como su ''Yo'' del canon**

**- Kurama (kyuubi) no tiene que aparecer como tal, osea el de alguna forma se fusiono con naruto (aunque naurto es el que domina el cuerpo, kurama solamente le cambio un poco la actitud)**

**-Naruto tiene gran poder, osea mucho mas que el canon, pueden pensar cuanto tiene**

**- Naruto no tiene interes alguno en la política de los reinos **

**- No le gusta las actitud arrogante como la que tiene joffrey Baratheon  
><strong>

**- no necesariamente tiene que aparecer como un personaje misterioso, puede ser una persona importante en el Norte amigo de los Stark y amigo del rey, depende como quieran que sea**

* * *

><p><strong>Obsionales<strong>

**-Cersei Lannister puede ser amante o pareja de Naruto, depende el momento y el gusto**

**- Naruto puede convocar a los Sapos**

**-Naruto tiene el Rinnegan **

**-los limones son opcionales (pls no hagan una historia carbón)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>bien ahora si quieren hacerla, o quieren aportar ideas para mejorar el reto díganmelo por comentarios o MP<p>

si tienen alguna duda cuando la hacen díganmelo por MP

si alguien acepta el reto lo comentare por aca =D para que sepan


End file.
